Society:The Order of Reform
Overview "The Order of Reform was established to venerate the authenticity of the Crown, to exploit the inferior nations as well as the organizations that privatize within the Caribbean, and to prepare the World for a new movement that emphasizes free privatization, protection, and civility throughout." Society Charter Article One: Admission 1. Any British citizen regardless of career specialization who is interested in joining the Order may do so at any time. The Order of Reform is centered around role play, which will be the primary focus of the society. 2. Those that show interest in the Order of Reform's role play and fellowship, must contact the Director of Recruitment to enlist. Once the Recruiting Office has processed your enlistment into the Order, you will be a fully recognized member. 3. However, the Order reserves the right to discontinue, or deny prospective citizens the privilege and rank in the Order. Any prospective citizens with a career level below ten must enroll in the society's academy program. Article Two: Membership 1. The Order of Reform offers its members a variety of services, aid, fellowship sessions, and opportunities to express themselves freely. Thus, all members have the ability to prosper themselves regardless of their social involvement. Section 1. Requirements for Enlistment within the Order a) All prospective players must participate in active roleplay. b) Those that wish to join the Order must roleplay to some variance. Section 2. A Stance on Non-Roleplayers a) Non-roleplayers may not be accepted into the Order.* b) Non-roleplayers may not be recruited into the Order. c) Non-roleplayers may apply if:* 1. They show an interest in roleplay 2. Will attempt to roleplay on a casual level. 3. Obey Article Three, which defines roleplay and non-roleplay environments. 2. The Order commonly refers to the "membership" as the Body. As a member within the Body, each citizen has the right to apply for an Assembly position as well as propose legislation. 3. Any member that is not in compliance with the Code of Conduct will be suspended or terminated. Section A: Code of Conduct 1. The Order requires a role play friendly environment that can coexist with non-roleplayers. 2. There shall be no conflict between members at any time. We are here to enjoy each other’s fellowship and not to argue with one another. 3. The Order desires members who can make appropriate decisions regarding ethics. The main theme of the Order is prosperity the correct way. 4. Members who cannot obey this simple philosophy will be terminated. Article Three: Role Play 1. All members must show effort to role play. Members may role play at their own desired intensity; casually or heavily depending on the member's experience. 2. However, all members must follow the Order's storyboard as well as the British storyboard. 3. The Assembly will always inform the Body of any changes to the Order's storyline, so members can make appropriate adjustments to their own storyline. Section A: Code of Conduct 1. All members are required to role play. 2. However, we know that some members role play differently. Members may role play at a level that is comfortable. 3. When role playing within the Caribbean, all non-role play must be posted within one of the following methods: #1 (What level are you?) #2 ((What level are you?)) #3 OOC: What level are you? The following chat channels are considered roleplay within the Order: - Local - Area - Nation - Society The following chat channels are considered non-roleplay within the Order: - Conquest - Trade - Group 4. When posting material, make sure to use the proper formatting. For instance, if one was to post non-roleplay material in the designated role play channels, one of the three mentioned formats would be needed. (..), ((...)), or OOC: Article Four: Hostility 1. The Regents of the Order have the sole privilege of enacting war with any organization or nation. However, the Assembly must authorize the Regent's declaration of war. 2. The Director of War may also request military force against any nation, organization, or society. Once a request has been made, the Assembly must approve. Article Five: Response toward Hostility 1. If conflict occurs between any foreigner, foreign society, or organization, all incidents must be reported to the War department for appropriate review. 2. If a blatant attack occurs, the Director of War or a Regent may enact a temporary call to arms. This temporary call to arms may not exceed two days; once two days has passed, the Assembly must approve further action. Article Six: Commerce & Trade 1. All members may privatize their own business enterprises. 2. The pricing is negotiable between the seller and the buyer. 3. All "in-house" deals must abide by the following presets: a. All "in-house" deals must be approved by the Director of Trade. b. All products must be sold for base rate plus two doubloons per unit. c. Members may not abuse other product sellers. 3. Members may not undercut the market value of products. 4. Members must follow the Trade department's rates. 5. Members may offer "gifts" to others if the relationship is not abusive. 6. Any member that enacts business with a foreign nation or society must inform the Trade department. 7. All members in production of materials must inform the Trade department of their wares. Article Seven: Regents The Order recognizes the Regents as the authority of the society. 1. Appointment a. If a Regent position should become vacant the remaining member shall decide upon a replacement with an unanimous vote. 2. Powers of the Regents a. Leads and oversees the Order. b. May veto any Assembly decision with a whole vote. c. May take disciplinary actions against members that break the Charter laws. d. May approve or deny defense treaties with an unanimous vote. e. May approve or deny all other treaties with 2/3 majority vote. f. May approve or veto Charter amendments with an unanimous vote. g. May approve legislation with an unanimous vote after passing the Assembly. h. May declare war without the Assembly's approval for up to two days. i. May make Assembly appointments with an unanimous vote. j. Receives all authority not given elsewhere in the Charter. Article Eight: The Assembly The Assembly represents the operational force behind the Order. 1. Powers of the Assembly a. Assembly members hold their positions for one month. b. Each member of the Congress holds one vote. c. May draw up legislation and pass with 4/5's majority and Regent approval. d. May approve treaties with foreign counterparts with Regent approval. e. May draw up and/or vote on any issue deemed necessary by the Regents. f. Can bring any issue up to the Regents for review. 2. Appointment a. Directors of External Affairs, Internal Affairs, War, Trade, and Recruitment are appointable positions. b. Any member in good standing may be chosen for appointment c. The Regents shall make appointments only when the position is open. 3. Election a. Directors of External Affairs, Internal Affairs, War, Trade, and Recruitment are democratically elected positions. b. Any member in good standing may run for these positions. c. Any member may vote in this election. d. The Regents shall open the 'Voting Chamber,' which shall remain open at least seventy-two hours, to allow the Body to vote. e. Any nominated member must be seconded, and must accept their nomination, to appear on the ballot. f. A prospective candidate must receive 80% of the overall vote to be considered the winner. h. The Regents shall announce the results of the vote within two days of the close of the voting period. 4. Positions 1. The Assembly is made up of five offices. Each position carries the power of one vote. Each Assembly member is head of a separate department, and they may select Body members as Deputies to assist with operations. The listed responsibilities are not all inclusive; they are a basic guideline that should serve as a base for the operations of each department. A. Director of Internal Affairs 1. May draw up internal legislation for vote. 2. Organizes social programs to boost activity. 3. Manages social services. 4. Responsible for the management of the Academy. 5. Communicates with the Body. 6. Acts as the Body Chair. 7. Reports to the Assembly the Body's proposed legislative documents as well as their concerns or suggestions. 8. Manages the membership; handles all member related problems. B. Department of External Affairs 1. Communicates with other societies, or organizations. 2. Appoints ambassadors, and encourages their activity. 3. Makes arrangements for embassies. 4. May establish embassies. 5. May negotiate treaties with foreign societies, with the Assembly's approval. 6. Sends "writs of interest" to other departments. 7. May establish temporary alliances with other British societies; however, the Assembly must approve within two days time for the alliance to become fully recognized. 8. Contacts the Trade department regarding prospective buyers. 9. Reports to the Assembly with a monthly analysis of societies. C. Director of War 1. Responsible for setting up naval organization, naval procedures and protocols. 2. In times of war, responsible for allocating targets. 3. In times of peace or war, responsible for activity drills and defense. 4. May request naval force. 5. Manages the Order's Navy. 6. Assemblies the Navy for PvE and approved PvP. D. Director of Recruitment 1. Assemblies the Recruitment Office. 2. Responsible for the active enrollment of roleplayers into the society. 3. Manages the Academy. E. Director of Trade 1. Assemblies the Merchant Core. 2. Establishes the Order's rates. 3. Assigns tasks, or orders to enrolled merchants within the Core. 4. Establish trade with other societies, organizations, or private buyers. 5. Responsible for communication between the Navy and the Merchant Core. 6. Responsible for coordinating "in-house" deals. 7. Responsible for coordinating contracts with other societies, organizations, and buyers. 8. Communicates with the External Affairs department, for the Assembly's approval regarding the acquisition, or removal of trade partners, organizations, imports and exports. 9. Assemblies a file that tracks the resources of the society.